


I feel safe when you're holding me near

by brightsee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: Veronica would do anything for Betty, even if it means pining from afar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen past the second episode so it diverges a bit from canon and is a little vague in the time frame. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's songs 'Perfect' and 'hearts don't break around here', seriously, they give me all the beronica feels. edited as best as i can but there may be some mistakes. hope y'all enjoy!

The first time she kisses Betty Cooper it’s for shock value, to get attention for both of them to make the cheer team, but in that moment it means a lot more to Veronica. When their lips press, it’s like the world stops and those three seconds stretch out to feel like an eternity, everything else is background noise, and she almost gets lost in Betty’s eyes when she pulls back. 

She knows she’ll spend forever chasing that feeling. 

+

So when Cheryl won’t let them onto the cheer team, scratch that, she’ll let Veronica on but not Betty, she steps up and be’s the bitch she’s known to be. Veronica stands up to Cheryl for Betty, tells her they’re a package deal, because there’s no way Veronica is going to be a cheerleader without Betty by her side. She’ll take down Cheryl, she’ll take down anyone who hurts Betty; hell, she’ll even take down the whole high school for Betty. 

Veronica wants to give Betty everything she deserves. 

+

It’s why she buys the roses and gets the cupcakes from her favourite bakery in New York, spending money she doesn’t have. Because Betty Cooper hates her and Veronica hates how her stomach twists up and her heart aches because she upset the girl who she needs desperately. Veronica’s not really sure why she kissed Archie in that closet, maybe a part of her wanted to get back at Cheryl, but she never wanted to hurt Betty. 

Which is why it’s a relief when Betty accepts the offer of friendship, forgiving Veronica for her wrong doings. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, reaching for Betty and walks her to class. 

Veronica vows to never break Betty’s heart again if she can help it. 

+

They spend most nights at Pop’s, Betty gets a vanilla milkshake and Veronica gets double chocolate, and most nights they share a plate of fries. Tonight is no different, though she tries not to get mad when Jughead and Archie join them, crashing their time together and finishing off their fries. Veronica takes a sip of her milkshake from the rim of the cup, tasting the sweet whipcream mixed with all that chocolate, ignoring what’s going on around her. 

Archie is in the middle of explaining one of his latest songs he’s writing when Betty bursts out in the lightest laughter, cutting right through to Veronica. She looks up, meeting eyes with Betty’s who are bright and green, the corners crinkling the slightest. Betty’s eyes flash down to Veronica’s lips and her stomach flips and churns. 

“You have something…” Betty begins to say but trails off, instead reaching across the table and gently wipes away the whip cream with her thumb. 

Time stops for a split second, her eyes never leave Betty’s, and warmth spreads throughout her body. Veronica watches as Betty wipes it off on a napkin, blushing when she notices all eyes are on her. Betty just shrugs a shoulder, “what?”

“Nothing,” Archie mumbles and Jughead frowns. 

Veronica laughs, feeling a lightness she’s never experienced, and knows she’ll chase endlessly for that feeling that only Betty brings.

+

She’s woken up in the middle of the night to a light knock on her door. Veronica just wants to roll over and shove a pillow over her ears to make the noise stop, but the door creaks open an inch. The light from the hallway peaks through the crack and lights up her mother’s face, eyes tired and half lidded, though she doesn’t look angry. 

“You have a guest,” she says, opening the door and stepping aside to reveal a dishevelled Betty.

Veronica pushes herself up in her bed and opens her arms to Betty, who crosses the room in an instant, climbing into bed and into her arms. She looks up to her mother who smiles knowingly and nods, allowing for the impromptu sleepover. Veronica’s grateful for her mother to be so understanding, offering a small smile in thanks as she backs out of the room and closes the door. 

She pulls back an inch, looking down at Betty who was sniffing into her shoulder. “What happened, B?”

Betty looks up at her with watery eyes, wiping away the tears that have fallen. “I got into a fight with my mom again and my dad just stood back and didn’t defend me.”

Just with that sentence Veronica has to hold herself back from walking across town to teach Alice Cooper a lesson. This isn’t the first time Betty has come to Veronica with family problems and every time she does it only chips away at Veronica, feeling just as hurt and broken as Betty. Veronica reigns in her anger, hugs Betty tight, and places a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“I got you, Betts. It’s just me and you, alright.”

She feels Betty nod and smile against her neck. “Just me and you,” she repeats. 

And that moment, just like all the others before, she promises herself to always be there for Betty. 

+

Veronica’s not allowed to go with her mother back to New York for her fathers’ trial. She begs her mother for months but it’s during the week and Hermione won’t let Veronica miss more than a few days for school. So she’s stuck in Riverdale with Smithers and writes a letter to her father in hopes that he’ll get it, telling him how much she loves him and she’s hoping for the best. 

She gets a text in the middle of math class from her mother. Veronica is careful, pulling it out of her pocket and checking beneath the table. It’s a long text with all the details and Veronica feels her heart sink and suddenly she feels like she’s about to throw up. Without even thinking, Veronica packs up her things and leaves the class mid-lecture, her teacher shouting after her in half hearted attempts. 

Veronica grabs her coat from her locker and doesn’t bother to sign out, just walks right out the front doors of the school. The moment the cold air hits her face she feels the tears threatening to fall and picks up her pace. By the time she walks through her front door she’s crying, waving Smithers off, and just climbs into bed. 

Somehow Veronica finds herself waking up from a nap to the bed shifting under a new weight added and she’s about to freak out when she smells Betty’s perfume, light and flowery. She cracks open her eyes, puffy and no doubt red but doesn’t care, to see Betty lying down beside her. They’re nose to nose, eyes locked, and the frown of concern and the little crease between Betty’s brows have Veronica coming undone. 

Betty pulls Veronica into her arms, hugging Veronica close and she’s never been on the receiving end of such comfort from her best friend. Usually it’s Veronica dishing out the hugs and the advice that she’s never known this is what she’s needed, just Betty holding her close and no threat of letting go. Veronica melts into the warmth, her heart slamming against her chest as she feels all these different emotions. 

Hurt is at the forefront. “He’s never coming home,” she whispers into the dark room, feeling Betty rub her back. 

“I got you,” Betty says, running a hand through Veronica’s hair and pushing it away from her face. 

She looks up at her best friend, “you and me right?”

“Right,” she smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Veronica closes her eyes, lying back down with her head on Betty’s chest. “Can we watch Gossip Girl?”

Betty laughs and Veronica feels her chest rumble beneath her ear, “sure, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Nothing will make Veronica feel better in that moment, but having Betty with her and offering support eases the pain. 

+

Veronica lives for the little moments with Betty. When it’s just the two of them at Pop’s, sometimes splitting a milkshake and fries, or sitting in the back of the library during study hall whispering to each other, or curled up on Veronica’s couch watching Gossip Girl. It’s like Betty eases everything in Veronica, makes her calm in a way that no one else would understand. 

One night Betty looks up at her during a Gossip Girl marathon, the blue light of the television reflecting off the side of her face. “I’m really glad you’re my best friend, Ronnie.”

She says it so quietly but with confidence yet Veronica feels her heart break because she’s almost positive she’s in love with Betty Cooper. Her face must fall because Betty frowns but Veronica is quick to cover her disappointment, bumps shoulders with Betty and smiles. “I’m glad you’re my best friend, Betts.”

“I never understood why Serena doesn’t end up with Nate,” Betty says, turning her attention back to the television. “It’s obvious how much he loves her.”

“It’s how it is, sometimes the person we like doesn’t like us back,” Veronica repeats the words she’s said to Betty months ago, ignoring her sideways glance, instead reaching for a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them. 

Veronica’s not sure how much more of herself she can give Betty, she’s in love with her best friend and it’s obvious she doesn’t feel the same way. 

+

Veronica’s probably had a little too much to drink but she feels so damn good that she refuses to stop. Even when Betty pulls her aside and eyes the drink in her hand, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?”

She looks at Betty, finally eye to eye with the heels Veronica is wearing for the night, though a little wobbly. “Actually, I’ve don’t think I’ve hand enough, Bettykins,” she smiles, downing the rest of her drink, the beer a little stale and making her scrunch her face up in disgust. 

“Veronica,” Betty says, her tone thick with disapproval. 

“I’m having fun,” she shrugs, looking over her shoulder to all their peers dancing in the middle of the living room. 

“You’re all over Cheryl,” Betty points out. She crosses her arms, trying to look like the bigger and better person but Veronica, for once, isn’t buying it. 

“And?”

“And it looks like you’re trying to have sex with her in the middle of the dance floor!” 

Veronica cringes wanting to reach out and stroke at the vein that’s threatening to pop out of Betty’s neck. She feels guilty for a second but then she remembers all the conflicting feelings she has towards Betty, love but also anger, and her New York Ronnie comes out to play. 

Veronica smirks at Betty, raising a brow, “maybe I am.”

Betty bows her head and pushes past Veronica, leaving her standing on the spot in confusion, trying to make sense of what just happened. She was trying to hurt Betty, she knows that, but why did Betty react the way she did? Her brain is too cloudy and she can’t make sense of anything other than the sickness rising up through her stomach. 

Veronica jolts forward, running down the hallway to the closest bathroom. She cuts the line, not caring to hear the complaints when the bathroom is vacated and she runs in straight to the toilet. Everything comes up as she hovers over the toilet, her dinner and all the alcohol she had drank. Tears begin to fall the corners of her eyes as she dry heaves over the dirty toilet and Veronica tries not to think how low she’s fallen. 

She hears the door creak open and doesn’t have the energy to see who it is, her head refusing to move off the ground. Someone sits down beside her, lifting Veronica’s head into their lap, and she see’s the blonde hair fall into her vision and smells Betty’s perfume. The guilt returns tenfold and she can’t look up and meet Betty’s gaze. 

“I got you, Ron. Always, remember?” Betty whispers, brushing away the tears with her thumbs. 

Veronica manages to shake her head, “not the way I want though.”

Things kind of fade in and out for the rest of the night. She remembers Archie carrying her out of the party, seeing a flash of red hair upon her exit, and is placed into Betty’s car. She remembers Smithers placing her onto her bed and Betty helping her get changed into pajamas. Veronica knows she fought with Betty to let her sleep it off alone but the blonde refuses to leave. 

“I got you, Ronnie, exactly the way you want.”

Veronica’s pretty sure she dreams the last part but even in her drunken stupor hopes that maybe it was real. 

+

Veronica wakes up with the worst headache and to an empty bed. She remembers a little of the night before, knows she’s made a fool of herself with Betty, and is positive the words she heard last night were a dream. Betty’s nowhere in sight and she briefly wonders if Betty was really the one who tucked her in or if that too was a dream. 

What feels like hours later, but was mere minutes, Veronica works herself out of bed by practically rolling out of it very slowly. She grabs the robe from the back of her vanity chair and slings over her shoulder, covering herself up to ward off the cool morning air. Her mother is in the kitchen moving around, probably making breakfast, and Veronica really hopes that’s real bacon she’s cooking and not that fake turkey stuff. 

When Veronica rounds the corner and enters the kitchen she see’s Betty perched on a stool sitting at the island talking to her mother. She’s definitely confused but pushes forward, the other two becoming aware of her presence. Betty turns on her stool and smiles brightly at Veronica, in a fresh change of clothes from last night. 

Her mother smiles a little too brightly and says a little too loudly, “good morning, sleeping beauty!” 

Veronica groans, rubbing at her head, as she climbs onto the stool beside Betty. The blonde bumps shoulders with Veronica and slides over a glass of orange juice and hands her two pills. “Blessed,” Veronica breathes out, downing the two pills and drops a kiss ot Betty’s cheek in thanks. She looks across the island at her mother, eyes what she’s cooking, “I hope that’s the good bacon.”

Hermione laughs, “It is, mi amor, only the best for my lush.”

Veronica folds her arms onto the table and drops her head. Betty’s there to rub her back. She peeks up beneath a curtain of dark hair, “I take it you brought me home?”

“With a little bit of help,” she replies, smiling down at Veronica. “And stayed the night just to make sure you were all right.”

“Thanks, B.”

“Anything for you,” she winks, pulling her hand away from Veronica when they catch Hermione watching them. 

Breakfast is dished out between the three of them and they all eat in relative silence, for Veronica and her pounding headache. Betty stays to help clean up while Veronica has a quick shower. When she comes out she feels a little more human and surprised when Betty is dressed in her own clothes, sitting on her bed and reading Seventeen Magazine. 

“What are you still doing here?” Veronica questions, stepping into the bedroom. 

“Am I not allowed to be here?” She shoots back, raising a brow in question. 

Veronica shakes her head because that’s not what she meant. “No, silly, what about your mom?”

Betty laughs, “they’re out of town this weekend and I’ve actually called them this morning from home for a mandatory check in. I told them I’d be at Ethel’s today so I’m all yours.”

“Perfect,” she sighs, crossing the room and climbing onto the bed and sitting beside Betty with their backs against the headboard. “Gossip Girl today?”

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk first.” Betty closes the magazine and places it on the bedside table. “About what you said last night.”

“I was drunk last night,” she tries to defend, knowing exactly where she’s going and not liking it one bit. Veronica’s beginning to feel a little trapped and looks over to her door and then to her window, wanting to escape. 

Betty places a hand on her arm, calming her. “Do you love me, Veronica?”

“You know I do, Betts.” Veronica smiles lightly, trying to play this thing off as nothing. 

The blonde shakes her head, “That’s not what I meant and I think you know it.”

“Betty,” Veronica pleads, looking up and meeting her green eyes, pleading with her not to go there. “I can’t...” She trails off, not sure how to finish that sentence, she can’t do this? Can’t get hurt? Can’t put herself out there to get nothing in return?

“Do you trust me?”

Veronica nods once and then Betty is closing the distance and their lips meet in their first real kiss. It’s nothing like that other one. This one is full of purpose and meaning. Betty cups her jaw, holding her close, as her lips move over Veronica's, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. She pulls back soon after, her eyes still closed and a bit of pink on her cheeks. 

Veronica drops a peck onto her pink lips, then another because she can, and then she can’t stop. She rolls Betty under her, placing kisses on her lips, then her cheeks, then her chin, her eyelids, her nose, and forehead. Betty giggles under her and Veronica can’t stop assaulting her with kisses, she’s just so damn happy. 

“Ronnie!” Betty squeals, her hands gripping tightly at Veronica’s hips as she settles her weight on top of Betty. 

She pulls back, “I’ve been waiting months to kiss you again.”

“So have I,” Betty admits, breathless. 

“What?”

“You’re not the only one who’s been pining from afar, Veronica,” Betty admits, teasing her, and surges up to pull her back into another heated kiss. 

Veronica Lodge will never under estimate Betty Cooper ever again.


End file.
